


Two Halves of a Whole

by MissJewelry373, Nikkette (MissJewelry373)



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Gradual, Kinda, not really - Freeform, obsessive - Freeform, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJewelry373/pseuds/MissJewelry373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJewelry373/pseuds/Nikkette
Summary: The Brain’s plan has succeeded, and he has taken his most powerful members along with him to pursue the Justice League. Kyd Wykkyd and his teammates are left behind to look after headquarters, but the half-demon finds himself looking after one Titan in particular.Kyd Wykkyd x Raven.
Relationships: Kyd Wykkyd/Raven, Raven/Kyd Wykkyd
Kudos: 13





	1. A Spark

He steps through the threshold as the automatic doors slide open for him. It is cold and dim-lighted, but it’s to be expected; cryostasis requires such conditions to ensure the subjects remain in their state. It’s late - 2:37am - but he does not fear. Since the Brain’s takeover of the Teen Titans proved to be successful, he had shifted his efforts toward the Justice League, taking the core members of the Brotherhood of Evil with him and leaving the younger members to watch over headquarters and make sure that the Titans stayed incapacitated.

Apparently, he wasn’t too concerned about the League finding their hiding spot just yet. A foolish move in Kyd’s opinion, but he did not have the burden of leading the Brotherhood, and so he had been content. But tonight, he is not.

He often comes here, when he can’t sleep. Can’t think. 

He walks to the center of the room, looks up at all of the heroes frozen in place, long since fallen. They resemble chess pieces, iced marble trophies to forever commemorate the victory of the Brotherhood of Evil. But he is here for only one. 

His gaze passes over that of Bumblebee, Wildebeast, Robin...all the way to the far end of the first row. Grabbing the hem of his cape, Kyd Wykkyd drapes himself in darkness, teleporting up to the first level of heroes. When he lowers the cape from his eyes, he sees her - smooth and pristine and dark,  _perfect_ \-  and his soul smiles. The little blue bird of the Teen Titans, so often overlooked and sadly underestimated. Raven. Her name suits her. 

He is unsure why he had initially been drawn to her, perhaps it was her darkness he had sensed or those vibrant, hypnotic eyes, or simply her soul that had shone through to him - a true black beauty - but he only knows now that his feelings (whatever they may be) still remain, and he can do nothing but accept his unwilling slavery to the woman he will never know.

Kyd slowly raises a gloved hand and strokes the Dark Bird’s glasslike face, wishing he could look into her violet eyes. He wonders if she knows he’s there, or is even aware of his presence. He likes to think yes; judging from her powers and performance in combat, she was an empath, just like him. Even in her cryogenic state, she would be able to sense him.

His breath comes out as a puff of cold, ghosting across her frozen face. He’s observed her more times than he can count, and yet every time he finds himself standing in front of her he seems to become lost in her eminence, her very presence leaving him _speechless_. Which of course, isn’t hard considering that he never speaks anyway. But still. 

He finds solace in her company, controlled as it may be, and he feels regret at having been the one to bring her to her ultimate doom. But still he would grow restless, and still she would call to him, and still he would come. Through all of the changes and shifts he’s come to be a part of over the past eight months, she has somehow been able to calm him by simply being near.

Staring into her stained glass eyes, Kyd absently runs his thumb along her cheek. He can’t be sure, but their powers seemed to be very similar. He tilts his head to the side, gaze burning into her own, though she remains lifeless as a doll. His hand begins to glow a brilliant black, his curiosity fueling his powers. He wonders if...

He takes his hand and places it over her heart, her  _ soul _ , and silently lets himself hope.

A flicker.

A spark.

That’s all he wants.

He tells himself it’s just out of mere curiosity than anything else, but even he knows deep down that statement is false. He _wants_ her to reach out to him, let him know she’s there. But as with many things in his life, he is disappointed.

The black energy around his palm fades away as he lowers his hand and, angry with himself, he raises his cape and teleports away.

Always with the hoping. 

Never with results.


	2. A Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I cannot freaking believe I never updated this. I actually don’t even remember posting it, so that’s on me, I guess. Whoops X’D

“Hey, pass the remote, would ya?”

Kyd Wykkyd all but ignores Mammoth’s lazy request as he matches it with a laziness of his own, conjuring a black portal beneath the remote that sits on the table and releasing it through another next to his teammate, who in turn grabs it and begins flicking through the channels. The silent villain had contemplated dropping it above his head instead, but ultimately decided it wasn’t worth the effort. He sits on a stool by the kitchen bar, resting his chin in his gloved hand while he observes his teammates. He feels like sighing, and almost does, but he’s not in the mood for See More to ask him what’s wrong or Gizmo to make a snide remark about his sudden attitude.

He’s felt... depressed , lately. And he’s not sure why. 

Ever since he’d gone to see Raven the other night, he’s been feeling this way. And he does not particularly care for it. Perhaps he’s still dealing with the disappointment of not being able to reach her, or maybe it’s because the one place he’s been going to for the past eight months no longer provides him with the same feeling of contentment that it used to. Either way, he hopes he’ll get over it before the others take notice.

“Hey,  _ stink _ -brain, mind changin’ the channel?”

He watches as their youngest member proceeds to dive headfirst into an argument with someone literally ten times his size, but derives no sense of joy from it. Finally sighing, he lifts his cape and teleports away.

* * *

He’d meant to retreat to his quarters but finds himself in the trophy room instead, face to face with Raven.

The sudden sight of her face being so close to his gives him a shock, but he quickly recovers as he remembers his teleportation powers are strongly influenced by his thoughts, and so it was natural to think that he would end up here. Blinking, he stills his heartbeat and stares down at her, crimson eyes drifting to the pendant on her cape. He’s never noticed before, but he can see what looks to be a bird insignia engraved into it, a raven, and he tilts his head as he stares at it.

“So this is where you go, huh?”

His head snaps to the direction of Jinx’s voice, finding her slinking out of the shadows with a curious yet somber look on her face.

“Thought I was the only one.”

He simply stares at his pastel teammate, who in turn shifts her catlike eyes to the level above him.

“Sometimes I wonder how differently things could’ve turned out. Too late now, though.”

He follows her gaze up to level two, where Kid Flash stands eternally frozen in a pose of fear. They stand in silence, their breaths coming out in gentle puffs through the sterile cold, and suddenly Kyd Wykkyd doesn’t feel so alone. Jinx walks closer, her thick-soled boots echoing loudly in the overly large room.

“It’s okay to feel like things aren’t right, because they’re  not .” She says, placing a hand on his shoulder. “But we made our choice, and the Titans made theirs. Maybe once this is all over we can start fresh. With the people we  _ want _ to start fresh with...” her gaze drifts off and she looks once again to Flash, and sighs forlornly.

_ How can any of them start fresh when they’ve covered themselves in the dirtiest of muds, smeared themselves with the blackest of blacks? Committed the highest of crimes against those who only ever tried to help the people around them?  _

He wants so badly to ask her,  so badly that it almost bursts from his lips, but he hasn’t spoken a word in thirteen years, and he refuses to break that streak. He wishes that he could communicate telepathically sometimes, save himself the trouble of words, but alas, fate dealt him a more difficult hand. So he simply nods, agreeing every bit with Jinx’s admittance. Even  _ she _ regretted what they’d had to do, what they’d done. But it still didn’t change anything.

He returns his attention to Raven, expecting his bubblegum-haired teammate to question his reasons for being there with the person that he’s with, but she doesn’t, and he’s glad. He can _feel_ her remorse, but even more strongly, her understanding. Her feeling of kin. He is here for the same reasons she is.

“I’ve tried to... wake them up,” she admits. “Thought about sabotaging the cooling systems that keep them in stasis. Tried using my powers. But what good would it do, you know? Even if we _did_ , there’s no guarantee that we’d _win_ , or that  we wouldn’t be _joining_ them next time around.” She sighs again. “I dunno. I’ll see you around, Kyd Wykkyd. If you need anything...just let me know.”She turns and waves as she walks away, leaving the same way she came, and Kyd is thankful for the privacy.

Once he senses that she’s far away enough, he focuses his attention on the frozen sorceress and once more tries to feel something, anything, beneath her crystal prison. Because he has to know, he  has to know for sure if his hopes are folly or not. And there is only one way to be certain. He starts gently at first, then presses deeper with his powers as he tries to push past the fortress that separates them. Wanting to  _ feel _ something. Anything. Anything but the gaping hole of loneliness he endured every time he entered the Void.

He hovers his hands over her stomach, chest, and heart, trying to connect through her chakra channels to see if one of them is still open. He passes over her neck and disappointment once again flows through him, but he forces himself to sate his curiosity by finishing his task. The black energy emanating from his hands pass over the gemstone on her forehead, and he holds them there, thinking that if any point will be open, it will be this one.

Transferring more energy through his right hand, he moves it overtop her gem and presses it there, his gloved palm feeling icy to the touch. He places his other hand behind her neck and closes his eyes, focusing...

Suddenly, a _bump_.

He feels it across his senses, very subtly at first, then it grows akin to a gentle rift which turns to a tremor as it rattles through his entire being. A burst of emotions so strong that it nearly knocks him to the floor course uncomfortably through him, and a brilliant energy engulfs his vision as he tries to make sense of what is happening.

The black flash is gone as soon as it comes, and he’s only just blinked when he sees the flesh-and-blood form of Raven tumbling toward him. 

He catches her unconscious body in his arms and stares down at her lavender hair, shocked.  


His heartbeat skyrockets but his expression gives nothing away as he lifts his cape and teleports them to his quarters.


	3. A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoof. This one’s a tad long. Or at least it felt that way when I was spiffing it up real quick to post. Anyway, hope you like.

He stares down at her sleeping form from his seat across from the bed, impatiently tapping his foot.

How could that have worked? How could that have  _worked_?  He doesn’t know. He may never know. If it worked on her, would it work on others? Or was this simply a freak accident that had a one in a billion chance of happening again? Again, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that it  did work, and he’s in a world of trouble if the Hive - or anyone, for that matter - find out that he’s harboring a live Titan.

He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know what he  _can_ do. But he knows he can’t leave her here unattended. He supposes he could just take her back to the trophy room, refreeze her and put her back on her pedestal where she belonged...where the _Brain_ thought she belonged. But he doesn’t want to. He  wants her to waken, wants to know her, hear the sound of her voice and look into those vibrant purple eyes of hers again...

_No_ .

He can’t.

She’s a Titan. She would only remember him as the one who dragged her down, the one who brought death and destruction to her and her friends. He needs to take her back. 

Coming to terms with his decision, he slowly shifts up from his seat and leans toward her slumbering form, a strong feeling of unease pulling at his stomach as he reaches for her shoulder. He rolls her over and slips his arms beneath her back and legs, hoisting her up to hold her to him.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when her face rolls toward his and her bright violet, very  _open_ eyes stare back at him.

His adrenaline spikes and her once peaceful expression quickly turns to hatred as she kicks her way out of his grip and tosses back a few black energy bursts in his direction. He barely has enough time to teleport out of the way to dodge the onslaught, and when he reappears she is nowhere to be found. Panicking, his feet leave the ground and he drifts right through the walls in search of her, hoping she has not already been found by one of the others.

He spots her figure flying down the hall to his left, and, sensing Control Freak near, quickly teleports himself in her direction. She never sees him coming as he flies through the wall at her and gathers her in his cape as they tumble through his portal to the next hallway. She flails and kicks as he holds her close, and they come to a stop in a dark corner next to the door of the kitchen. She screams but it is muffled by his hand over her mouth, and she only stops struggling when the metal doors slide open and Cinderblock ducks through, his footsteps rattling the floors as he passes.

He stares after the five-ton villain, glad that it is someone of slow mind that is relatively unaware of his surroundings. He can feel Raven’s heartbeat even though she is not flush against him, and he turns to meet her gaze as his hand still covers her mouth. She stares at him with uncertainty, but he feels it; that shared sense of kindred, of  oneness , that had drawn him to her in the first place. It is only until he is sure that she feels it too that he drops his hand from her mouth, and they both merely stare at each other in silence.

“What have you done with my friends?” She quietly demands once Cinderblock is gone, her low and raspy voice cracking more than usual from eight months of being unused.

He draws back, slowly gripping the edges of his cape to make her aware of what he is doing before enveloping them in the Void and passing them through to the trophy room. 

* * *

They stand before the many levels of fallen Titans, and he allows Raven to soak in her surroundings. He senses her apprehension toward him, and hopes that his actions in bringing her back will ultimately end well.

“...We lost,” She says lowly, and her feeling of defeat drops to his stomach like an anvil. “ _Why_ did you bring me back?” She accuses, turning her gaze away from her comrades and fixing him with a stare that nearly knocks the breath from him. 

He shakes his head, lifting his hands. 

  
_Accident. Didn’t know you would respond to my powers._

She snorts. “Pfft. Of  course. Sorry I asked.”

For a moment her eyes turn as scarlet as his, and she screws her eyes shut and turns away, rubbing her temples. “I need to meditate. I’ve been away for too long...”

She falls to her knees and groans, and he feels her pain. Kneeling to her side, he whisks them through the Void and re-enter his room, where Raven then proceeds to cross her legs and close her eyes in an attempt to relax. Kyd Wykkyd puts forth as much calming energy as he can to travel along the invisible line that seems to connect them both, and he watches in silent awe as she finally levitates a few feet above the ground and begins to chant. He has always considered her beautiful, but to see her living and breathing and  moving...it nearly overwhelms him.

He feels her drift away to a far off place, and, knowing her to be safe, he leaves her in her tranquil state of mind.

* * *

“Hey, Kyd, where ya been?” Mammoth calls from the couch. “Gizmo stole the remote, I coulda used ya!”

Jinx stares at him out of the corner of her eye from her place on the couch, and Kyd says nothing in response as he conjures a portal on the refrigerator’s door and reaches through to make something to eat. His fingers brush against the container for bologna but something jolts through his senses that tells him not to grab it, opting instead for the jelly.

He fixes himself a sandwich and disappears, leaving his comrades none the wiser.

* * *

Raven is still in her original spot in the middle of his room when he makes a reappearance, and he is contented to find her nerves calmed and her heart rate returned to a normal, slow rhythm.

“So, if you’re not going to put me back on ice, what’s your plan?” She asks, eyes still closed. The gem on her forehead glows faintly in the room.

Kyd Wykkyd says nothing, merely looks down at the plate of food in his hand and stares.

“That’s what I thought.”

The gem ceases its glow and Raven returns to a standing position, finished with her meditating. She looks at him and then at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hands, and pierces his soul with her stare.

“I’m impressed. Most people don’t even come this close to what I like.” She takes the sandwich from the plate in his hand and takes a bite, chewing slowly as she thinks. A ‘thank you’ is on the tip of her tongue - he feels it - but he knows that she is not going to voice such words. Not to the one who helped put her friends in danger.

She is...surprisingly calm, given her situation. But Raven has always been the most mature out of all the Teen Titans, and he should expect no less.

He feels a crack in the amiable silence between them as the repressed feelings regarding her friends and their defeat come rushing to the forefront of her mind, only just beginning to fully comprehend her truly miserable situation. She tries desperately to suppress them, with more success than he would have ever been able to accomplish.

Instinctively, he reaches out, wanting to comfort her yet not quite knowing how, but she lurches back as though burned.

“NO!”

Her eyes glow a blinding white and she aims a deathly hand in his direction, black energy flowing around her wrist and fingers. He freezes, waits for retribution to hit him, for her to exact revenge.

But it never comes.

Instead, Raven merely stands there, battle ready yet not actually engaging in battle, and her breathing slowly returns to normal as he feels the sense of conflict within her.

“Do  not touch me.” She hisses, eyes still glowing white as she glowers dangerously. “I don’t know what your intentions are for bringing me back, but don’t expect me to go jumping into your arms just because  you made a mistake.”

Her eyes flicker back to normal and the energy around her palm ebbs away, and she lifts her hood to cover her face. Kyd Wykkyd mourns the loss of her beauty, but finds himself relieved that she’s not going to kill him, at least not yet, anyways.

“Please...leave me.” She says quietly.

Kyd Wykkyd obeys her request.

* * *

He does not return until midnight, when he feels her energy calmed and her nerves dulled.

Had he known the others wouldn’t think it suspicious, he would have simply slept on the couch or in one of the vacant rooms left by the active Brotherhood members. But deep down he knows that even if that had been an option, he would have found himself back in his quarters to check on her.

He enters silently through a portal in the wall, not wanting to make any noise by using the automatic door. Though she stands with her back to him, he can tell she’s meditated, for her state of mind is tranquil, and skillfully controlled. The air around them is dreadfully silent, and Raven is the first to break it.

“Look. I don’t know what this is, but...I don’t... _want_ to hurt you,” she admits, looking down as though ashamed. “I can’t explain it, but I...I somehow ‘know’ you don’t want to hurt me either. And for right now...even though I don’t know how either of us are going to get out of this...I’m fine with that.”

She rests her gaze on his and he nods his agreement, unable to do much else. He has never seen her outside of battle, never known of her hobbies or interests or personality aside from her hero work. And even though this was very much a mistake, perhaps he could take advantage of the opportunity to get to know the pale young woman in front of him and finally quell his curiosity.

Stepping closer, Kyd Wykkyd slowly raises a hand and presents his palm face up. Raven looks at him questioningly, but upon seeing the black energy begin to flow about his hand, realization dawns on her and she places her own palm against his, dark energy flowing through her as well.

“I never realized our powers were so similar,” She remarks, brow furrowed as she stares at their joined hands.

Neither of them dares to address it, but there is a current of tranquility that flows between them, of content. That feeling of  oneness he had experienced when he’d first touched her. Though clearly present, and though he knows she feels it too, she refuses to acknowledge it. 

Raven finally shifts her violet eyes from their hands to his, and her hypnotic stare quite literally pierces his soul; it is as if they can see every one of the other’s secrets, read every thought they’ve ever dared to think, and feel every emotion they have ever felt.

He realizes what is happening before she does, so he delves deeper into her mind, wanting to know more. He sees flashes - white doves, a cloven-hoofed beast, a mysterious ‘S’ symbol - before she breaks the connection and stumbles back, creating some distance between them.

Both parties remain rigid, breathing heavily as one tries to gauge what the other will do. The silence is no longer mutually pleasant, instead tense and mentally draining, and he wishes they could go back to where they had been just moments before. She senses this, and he in turn senses her fear, but before either of them can make an attempt to communicate, the door to his room slides open, and a pair of catlike eyes peer in from a distance.

“Alright, I  know you’re hiding someth-“ Jinx’s eyes go wide and she gasps, pointing a finger at the living and breathing dark Titan. “Y- you...you’re alive!”

Kyd tosses a panicked look in Jinx’s direction, but by the time he turns his head back toward Raven, she is enveloping herself in her energy and slinking through the floor. The faint remnants of a raven slowly dissipate as he tries desperately to locate her, conjuring a portal himself and preparing to enter the Void in search of her. His flabbergasted teammate however, has other plans.

“Where do you think you’re going?! You can’t go  after her!”

She grabs Kyd by the hem of his cowl and yanks him back, the portal disappearing.

“ _What did you_ _ do?!_ ” She demands in a harsh whisper.

Kyd Wykkyd tries his best to sign out the past few hours’ events with his hands; he points at her and makes a walking motion with his fingers, points at the spot raven had occupied, and places his fist on his forehead and jolts his fingers outward, motioning an explosion.

“You mean your powers actually  _worked_? ” She blinks, disbelief written on her features. She presses her index fingers against her lips, deep in thought. “...Okay. Here’s what we’ll do. I’ll go tell the guys you’re alright and you go find Raven before the Brotherhood does. You won’t have much time. Go.”

He feels the spark of hope within her, probably for Flash, and he does not have the heart to tell her that her wishing is in vain; the only reason he had been able to bring Raven back was because of their shared powers. He nods, deeply thankful that it had been Jinx to go check on him and not one of the others, and she turns to walk away as he conjures up another portal. She grabs the doorframe on her way out, catching him staring.

“What?” She asks, tilting her head like a confused kitten. He simply smiles, letting her know of his thanks, and she rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome.”

She disappears around the corner and Kyd Wykkyd becomes lost in a pool of blackness.


End file.
